warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Blueclaw
Blueclaw is a stout blue tom with amber eyes. Description Appearance :Blueclaw seems to have inherited most of his appearance from his mother, much to his relief. The tom has the quintessential thick fur of a SplashClan cat that provides him with adequate warmth and general water resistance, with this fur seeming to be particularly thick on his tail. He is a blue (gray) cat who fully expresses the dilute gene, making him appear a stone-color. With neither of his parents exhibiting an ounce of white, Blueclaw too is a solid colored cat. While he may be nothing spectacular to look at, his fur color provides him an advantage when it comes to fishing on the rocky banks of rivers. :In terms of build, Blueclaw is still more similar to his mother than his father. Yet, he lacks the long legs his mother had, and instead stands at a typical height for a young tom. However, he still boasts a sturdy build that seems perfect for a cat who relies so heavily on strength in his overall body for fighting rivers. He continues to strengthen himself to the best of his ability by regularly hunting and swimming when the weather permits. Due to the thickness of his fur, he doesn't really show any rippling and healthy muscles, they remain well-hidden under his coat. Blueclaw's shoulders are notably broad and his paws flat, almost snowshoe-like. It can be deduced that he inherited this from his father, as the tom's lineage spent years trekking in the snow of the mountains. :Although by no means ancient, Blueclaw has seen and participated in a fair number of battles. The result is a few nicks in his nears, but nothing too major. Most of his ears are left in-tact, but he doesn't seem to mind the scarring regardless. In fact, he thinks they're pretty cool, and wouldn't mind getting a few more. In addition to this facial feature, Blueclaw has bright, amber eyes. Thankfully these have no specific damage to them, although he's come close on a few occasions. All in all, he's a healthy cat built for his environment. Personality :As a kitten, Blueclaw always wanted to be the greatest warrior, but things became bitter when he learned that his father was from another Clan. This coldness towards outsiders still seems to be bred into him, especially towards those who hail from WinterClan. This cynical behavior can make him come off as a brat, which he doesn't seem to mind much. Frankly, he couldn't give a rat's tail about what others happen to think about him. :This was something that his mother taught him: be who you are. For Blueclaw, being a sassy cynic may just be that. He takes pride in whatever he manages to accomplish, making him passionate about his day to day work. He prefers to be independent during his activities, but he'll occasionally let an occasional clanmate tag along. Blueclaw truly has a tough outer skin, and it's hard to tell if there's anything soft or warm on the inside. He remains standoffish to most cats, as it seems very few are yet to really get to him. :While he tries to bite his tongue for the most part, Blueclaw finds it hard to hold back sharp comments. It is suspected that his suffix came from this scratchy air that he seems to so proudly give off. However, unbeknownst to most, Blueclaw wouldn't mind sharing the wealth, so to speak. He finds it hard to bond with cats after losing his mother and learning his father was essentially a traitor to his own clan and family. Secretly, he'd enjoy building up other cats with praise, he just hasn't met the right type quite yet. But don't go planning on him admitting this. :Blueclaw can come off as a bully for sure, but that doesn't mean he won't hesitate to stand up for the little guy. He comes off as this shadowy, skulking cat with a heart of stone, but there's a fire within. While he believes that he can only relate to a very few handful of cats, he can and will be very protective of those similar to him. If this means beating the snot out of some clanmate, then so be it. While his loyalty is and always will be to SplashClan, he might just be willing to consider some clanmates to be family as well, even if not by blood. :Patriotism is something he boasts, especially after adoring his well-respected mother for so many moons. Say whatever you want about him, but when it comes to SplashClan...insulting them is prohibited. He may not be willing to stand up for a few snobs within the Clan (unless he finds that they deserve his mercy), but the Clan itself as a whole is something he's passionate about. This may be because it was a group that his mother valued for so long and put endless effort into, making him feel that he has to protect it with his life. Abilities : Biography Childhood :Bluekit is born to Rainstar and Bramblefang. Adulthood :He is soon an apprentice, and goes for a walk with his mother. They find his father patrolling, and they are introduced to him. Bluepaw is angry, and hates his father. His father talks to him about his strength, and his mother comments angrily that he almost stepped on Bluepaw. Bluepaw gets furious, and shoves both of them away, saying he's up to his father's shoulder. Relationships Family Rainstar & Bramblefang: ::"StarClan, did I love my mother. She was the most inspirational cat of my lifetime, and even beyond that. To this today, I continue to look up to her and the excellence she passed down to myself and my Clanmates. One of my favorite hobbies was picking her brain-- Rainstar was very wise with so much knowledge that unfortunately went unrecognized. As for my father? He's a worthless piece of crowfood for abandoning my mother to raise us by herself. May he rot with the rest of WinterClan." :Blueclaw was closer to his mother than his father, who seemingly disliked having kittens as a whole. The young tom has always looked up to his mother for inspiration and to learn what's right from wrong. Her old age and wisdom granted him knowledge and several fields up until her death. He mourned for her and continues to miss her, but he's capable of living on his own. As for his father, Blueclaw rarely came to talk to Bramblefang after their first confrontation, and it seemed better that way. Lineage Mother: :Rainstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: :Bramblefang: Deceased, verified StarClan member Brother: :Crowfang: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sister: :Ravennose: Living Grandmother: :Reedstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandfather: :Nightstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Aunts: :Guppystar: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Petalkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Applewhisker: Living Uncles: :Crowfoot: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Hiddenshadow: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmother: :Blackheart: Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Grandfather: :Marshstorm: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great Aunt: :Bluekit (WC): Deceased, verified StarClan member Great Uncle: :Guppystream: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great Great Aunt: :Sorrelfoot: Deceased, verified StarClan member Cousins: :Redpaw: Living :Lionkit (WC): Deceased, verified StarClan member :Magpiesong: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Mottlenose: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Yellowfur: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Various unnamed kits: Status unknown, residence unknown Quotes : Cameos *SplashClan Images Life Character Pixels Trivia *He was named after his fur color. *For the first few years as his life, he was inspired by his mother's strong independence, and strongly identified as asexual. **However, after losing most of his family to death/outside interests, he now borders gray-heterosexual with the intent on filling that feeling of a gaping hole.